Pokemon Sisters: Gaika's Legend
by VikingQueen
Summary: Flame, Asaia, and Nicola are the Pokemon sisters, tamers of legendary Pokemon. But Gaika, the youngest, has a fable of her own. The mythic Rayquaza has arisin, and not even her sisters can control it. So now, it's Gaika's turn...
1. Youngest

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Pokemon TV shows, games, cards, and so on and so forth._

**The Pokemon Sisters**



In a small room in Littleroot town, a girl sat at her PC, her face bathed in the electronic light being cast by the monitor. Gigabytes of information flickered past her eyes, trawling through the enormous web, searching for something she wasn't even sure existed.

"Gaika! Get down here right now!"

The girl brushed a strand of long brown hair. She had thoughts only for the computer, and the voice from downstairs echoed meaninglessly in her brain. Words and names caught her eye momentarily, before they were swallowed by more data.

_Legend_

_Unknown_

_Oak_…

Gaika stopped. Oak. She recognized the name. Slowly, she scrolled back up to where it had flashed by. A link was blinking on and off beside the name: Professor Oak, Pokemon extraordinaire.

Would he know something about it? Have some proof? Yes, that was what she needed: Proof.

_"GAIKA!_"

She could no longer ignore her sister's voice.

"What?"

"Get down here."

"Why?"

The silence from downstairs boded very ill, so Gaika slowly got up. Before she left however, she bookmarked the page. _You never know._ She thought. _He might know something._

Downstairs, three girls stood impatiently, waiting for their youngest sister. Flame, eldest, with an (ironically) blue shock of hair tied back in a ponytail, glared at Gaika as she entered the room. Asaia, with a midnight-black mane, did too. Only Nicola, second to oldest, had a softened expression. She had always had a warm spot for her little sis-they even looked most alike, same hair, same eyes, and same smart, if quiet, temperament.

"Do you know how long you've been up there, ignoring us?" asked Asaia.  
"Hours, probably." Gaika answered. She showed no sign of remorse.

"Exactly." Put in Flame. "We're going to be late. Hifoyer does not take kindly to being delayed."

_I'll bet he doesn't._ Thought Gaika sourly. Her eldest sister's Typhlosion was just as neat, punctual and sensible as Flame herself. Which was hard to be when half your back was covered in fire all the time.

"Neither does Gogyu." Added Asaia. Her Blastoise always had its way, just like it's trainer.

"Lay off, you two." Nicola spoke up, defending the girl. "Asaia, you were the one who spent twenty minutes deciding how many ultra balls to bring. And Flame was the one who thought it'd be good to nearly burn the house down trying to fix your bike. You almost burned Salvador, too, by the way." Salvador, Nicola's Sceptile, was the strongest of the three's lead Pokemon, but still susceptible to being hurt by fire.   
"I was _trying_ to weld it back together."

Now, the odd thing was, even though the three called Gaika their 'little sister', she was really only a couple months younger then them. Except Flame, who was a year _older_ then all of them. Usually, they were complete equals to each other. But when it came to their annual Pokemon Master Convention, she was immediately a baby, just because she hadn't yet started her Pokemon Journey. She had delayed it for a year to get more prepared. She was supposed to start it in a couple months. Did it matter? Not a bit.

_But I'm going to be better. _She thought now as she watched her sisters fly away—one on a Noctowl, one on a Fearow, and one on a Swellow. _Everyone thought I was the first one without their gift. But now I've finely found something they'll never believe!_

And Gaika smiled.


	2. A Ready Made Team

_Disclaimer goes here. _

**The Pokemon Sisters**



**Chapter Two: A Ready-Made Team**

Gaika turned and re-entered the house. The wood floor creaked in a lonesome way under her feet, and the place seemed empty, devoid of the usual warmth Flame, Asaia, and Nicola seemed to generate. Or perhaps that was just Hifoyer (_A/N Remember Flame's_ _Typhlosion?)_ and she was being sappy and sentimental.

Whatever it was, the youngest of the sisters had no time to waste. Without a second thought, she hurried back upstairs to her computer, and once again immersed herself in the digital world. She did not withdraw from her electronic stupor for hours, as pages upon pages flashed up. There seemed to be no end of it, and after many websites, fact, fiction, myths and truths, seemed to blend together into a fog in Gaika's brain.

Suddenly, a harsh yell split the air.

Immediately, Gaika was aroused from her daze. In the time it took her to pull on her shoes and rush outside, a crowd had gathered by one of the pathways. The girl pushed her way through the horde, and a startling sight met her eyes. Standing a ways down the path were two men. Both were dressed in the deepest jet black, with eyes like Onyx stone (_A/N: Not the Pokemon Onix. The stone Onyx)_. They both wore fearsome masks, which sharpened to a point in the middle of their face, and each had just released a Pokemon-an Ariados and a Sableye.

Facing the two men was Professor Birch-Gaika knew him well. He was the man who had given Nicola her Treecko, Salvador. Beside him was his son, Brendan, who was already a Pokemon trainer. Gaika knew for a fact Nicola had a crush on him.

Gaika nudged the young boy next to her. "What's going on?"

The boy was shaking. "The Professor and Brendan were out looking for Skitty—they had heard there was an outbreak around here—and those to thugs came over and…" he waved helplessly at the scene. "None of us dare go out…we don't have any Pokemon!"

Unexpectedly, something flared up inside Gaika. She shoved past the few people in front of her, and ran out on to the path, right between the two gangsters and her friends. "Ok you two, leave right now, or you'll be sorry!"

The men began to laugh cruelly at her, their eyes glittering through the slits in their masks. "Ha!" said the taller one spitefully. "Girl, in case you haven't noticed, you haven't got a single Pokemon." His Ariados made a hissing sound and advanced.

"Gaika, don't mess with them…" warned Brendan. She stood her ground.

_C'mon!_ She thought. _I need something to help me get rid of these guys!_

As if some invisible being had heard her silent plea, something rustled in the bushes. Several things.

"Vee, Eevee!"

A little brown creature with a white ruff and long ears emerged from the bush.

There was a general mutter of, "Hey, it's an Eevee!" and "Aw, how cute!" from the onlookers.  
The little Pokemon looked at Gaika for what seemed to be a very long time. Not even the two thugs moved in the unnatural silence.

The Sableye and its trainer was the first to snap out of it.  
"Sableye, use nightshade!" yelled the man.

The attack might have hit a slower Pokemon, but the Eevee dodged easily. It leapt up—right on to Gaika's shoulder. The girl stared at it.

"Are you saying you want to give me a hand?" the little thing nodded, smiling (As well as a Pokemon can, that is)

"Alright then!" Gaika grinned. She had spent the year she put off her Journey studying Pokemon. She could figure out strategies, weaknesses, strengths, everything.

_But how am I supposed to fight two fully trained Pokemon with one wild one I just met?_

Once again, the Eevee seemed to answer. It let out an eerie, ethereal cry, like a wind chime.

"I've never heard anything like that." Murmured Birch. He immediately took out his recorder and microphone. "I don't think _any_ Pokemon makes a noise like that." Said Brendan. "Not even Chimecho."

Something was responding to the Eevee's call. Out of the underbrush came five other Pokemon-Growlithe, Vaporeon, Flaaffy, Seviper and Bagon.

Gaika stared at them. Birch and Brendan stared at them. Murmurs trembled through the crowd of people, and the two thugs glared.

'Uh…these your friends, Eevee?"

The Growlithe walked over and sniffed the girl, then barked approvingly. The Flaaffy baaaaahd happily, Vaporeon wagged it's mermaid-like tail in greeting, and Seviper cocked it's head and bared it's fangs in a grin. Bagon simply looked at her.

Eevee smiled again.

Gaika smiled. "And you think they'll listen to me?"

"Vee!"

"Alright then. Come on, team!"

_Yeah, it wasn't my best, so sue me. Chapter 3 coming up, blah-dee-blah._

Bye.


	3. Just A Dream

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Pokemon TV shows, games, cards, and so on and so forth. Oh, and some review answers:  
_

_**Nyaa-Neko: **Ah, ah, ah, don't judge a book by its cover-or even its second chapter! But thanks for the constructive criticism and the good review._

_**Captein Amelia:** Thank you!_

**The Pokemon Sisters**



**Chapter 3: Just a Dream**

Gaika woke up.

It took a few confused blinks for the girl to remember her dream. _So it wasn't real?_ She thought, disappointed. _There were no Pokemon…_

She had never been so frustrated. For just a minute, she had thought…oh, whatever. Gaika sat up, staring at the PC screen for the third time—or was it second? Had she fallen asleep before or after her sisters had left? _Had_ her sister's left?

"Flame? Asaia? Nicola?"

Silence. _I guess that's a yes. Gone to their stupid convention. I wish I hadn't put off my journey for a year, now…_

_Briiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiing!_

The phone. Humph, they had doubtless called to gloat. Nicola's Swellow had probably one a contest; Flame had most likely impressed a bunch of people by showing them a picture of Lugia or some such fabled creature, and Gaika wouldn't be surprised if Asaia and her Ninetails had won seventeen battles already.

"Hello?" she snapped.

"Sorry if I caught you in a bad mood, Gaika."

Gaika turned red with embarrassment. "No, it's ok, Professor. Sorry."

Professor Birch smiled. "Anyway, Gaika, I was wondering if you could come down to my lab for a bit. We've found something very odd, and I was hoping you could give us a hand."

"I'll be right down."

As she hung up and pulled on her shoes again—no, wait, that had been in her dream too, hadn't it? —Gaika tried to remember what had happened in her sleep. She could barely remember what Pokemon had been there. And every detail she tried to remember slipped away faster then ever, until she couldn't recall any of it at all.

_This is so annoying!_ _It was so _real_ and now it just wants to get away._ As Gaika walked to the Lab, she kicked angrily at a rock in her path, earning her no more then a bruised toe.

_Erg!_

"Hey Gaika! You got my dads call, then?"  
Gaika turned to see Brendan smiling at her. "Yeah. What does he want?"  
The boy shrugged. "He hasn't even told me. Something about a prophecy, I think. Anyway, I should be going. Dad wants me to go to Oldale town for more potions. See ya, Gaika!"

Gaika waved goodbye, then headed again towards the lab, her spirits lifted slightly. When she arrived, the Professor greeted her good-naturedly and led her inside.

"Gaika, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Professor Oak."

_Sorry it was short._

_Bye_.


	4. Beginning

_Disclaimer._

_Ok, this one's reeeeally short, but I had to get this out so you guys knew that, yes, in fact, I _am_ still here. _

_**Nyaa-Neko:** Thanks! Sorry about the typo ' oops…I'm glad the characters seem so real to you!_

**_My Pen Name is . . . :_ **_Here's the update you wanted! _

_**x636:** Yes I am evil, aren't I? :)_

**The Pokemon Sisters**



**Chapter 4: Fear**

"_Oak!_" Gaika stared at the sandy haired man standing beside Prof. Birch.

"Yes, Oak, young lady…Gaika, isn't it?" he smiled in a friendly way, but the girl was too shocked to smile back. Her jaw seemed to have been unhinged—it flopped open and closed. Oak glanced at Birch, one eyebrow raised. Birch shrugged.

"Um, I think you know Gaika's sisters, Flame and Asaia?"

"Ah, yes. I gave Asaia her first Pokemon, Squirtle. And I think I was there when Flame got her Cyndaquil. But you have another, don't you? Nicola? I've heard her Sceptile is one of the strongest around."

That did it. Her sister's had outshone her again…even when they weren't there! Gaika shook of her astonishment. "I saw…on the internet…you wrote an essay…" she took a deep breath. Steady girl, you're talking to one of the most renowned people in Hoenn, Kanto _and_ Johto. But she hadn't expected her chance…so soon.

"Yes?"   
"…On…Rayquaza?"

"Samuel, I really don't think…"

"She's got the right traits. And anything's possible. I mean, considering her bloodline…"

"You know everyone who's _heard_ of Rayquaza shows interest in it."

"The dream fit."

Prof. Birch dropped his head into his hands. Oak was usually so sensible about these things.

"We could call Elm," he suggested hopefully, "for a second opinion…"  
"Or we could just see. She should have started a year ago anyway."

"I don't have any more…"

Oak sighed impatiently. "We'll figure something out."

Birch knew when he was beaten.

"Fine. _Fine._ I'll give her some Pokeballs and a Zigzagoon or…something. But just remember, Sam, the chances are what? 100 to 1?"

"Considering, that's not to much."

As Oak left the room, Birch sighed. This could only lead to trouble.

"I'm getting a Pokemon!"  
Gaika's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, glazing over with pure joy.

Oak nodded, smiling, while, in the background, Birch grumbled incoherently.

"What choices do I have? Pikachu? Charmander? Tree—?"

Oak shook his head at each. "I'm afraid we'll have to give you just a Zigzagoon, and you'll need to catch your own starter. Then, with that, you can battle and catch the rest. Ok?"

Gaika started to protest, but then she realized: Not only would this give her more choice, but it would prove one thing to her sisters: She could star _her _journey without being handed her starter in a silver Pokeball!

"Ok, Professor." She said, beaming.

A few hours later, she was standing on a narrow path, a Zigzagoon at her side, a determined glint in her eye.


	5. Catch

_**A Few Notes From the Author: **_

_This chapter might be a bit short, I am sick, and have been very busy. I'll try to make it good._

_If you are interested in seeing what stories I might be writing in the future, I have added a 'Coming Attractions' section to my profile._

_The last chapter's name was incorrect. It's name was 'Beginning' but inside it was called 'Fear'.  
_

_**Review Replies: **(not many)_

**Nyaa-Neko**: Yes, I realized that after I read your review. There was, in fact, a break there, as if the Professors were talking in a different room a few minutes later, and I'm not sure why it didn't show up. Thanks for pointing it out.

I agree with you on the starting Pokemon matter, and I hope you like the one I chose.

**WildTotodile**: Yes, it was a dream. But it could have…say…significance.

**The Pokemon Sisters**

**Catch**

Gaika, remembering her sisters when they trained, slunk, bent slightly over, through the grass. The Zigzagoon sniffed the air nervously, the hairs across it's back trembling slightly, either in a breeze or in nervousness.

"What is it?" Gaika muttered. The Pokemon snuffled again and trotted towards a sparse clump of brownish grass. Then, with a cry of outrage, it leaped back, a red bite mark on its nose.

A black dog-like Pokemon growled and flew foreword, it's eyes glinting in annoyance. "Poochy! Poochyana!" It barked.

"Looks like we woke someone up." Gaika leapt to her feet, her hand straying to the first Pokeball on her belt.

The Poochyana glared at her and began barking, each sound sending it's small body leaping off the ground.

"Zigzagoon, now! Tackle it!"

Obeying the command without question, and with a certain relish, the Pokemon charged foreword, sending its foe sprawling across the ground.

The Poochyana looks up at you from its spot on the ground. It's eyes are more intelligent then you expected, and it's sleek.

With a smile and a decision, you throw the first Pokeball at your waist. It shivers for a moment, it's captive refusing to be caught so easily. C'mon… Gaika thought, C'mon…

Click.

"Yes!" Gaika yelled, punching the air with her fist. "Yes yes yes yes yes!"  
A startled Wingull, squawking in annoyance, took flight at the sound.

Silencing herself, the girl picked up the now full ball and threw it.

The Pokemon burst out, barking. Then it saw Gaika and cocked it's head.

"Hello." It's new trainer said, holding out her hand. It took a step foreword, then another, and haltingly sniffed the outstretched palm. Then, with a happy bark, leapt at her.

A few minutes later, Gaika was out again, this time with her Poochyana instead of a Zigzagoon by her side. "Poochy, Poochyana." Said the Pokemon, it's eyes turned earnestly up at it's new friends face. Already, she could understand the Pokemon, just by looking into those big, expressive eyes.

"Oy!"

The voice came from a patch of grass a little to the companion's left. "You there! Who are you?"

A boy in a yellow jacket and red vest jumped out, a Pokeball clutched tight in one hand.

"I'm Gaika," the girl said, taken aback. "Um, who are you?"

"I'm Philip." He answered, glaring at her between dark brown bangs. "And you'd better be ready to battle!"

It's a clichéd ending, but feh. I'm tired and I'm sick, so leave off. In the next chapter, I'll do my best for the battle, but it might not turn out too well.


	6. Friends and Fear

_**A Few Notes From the Author:**_

_Usual disclaimers, blah blah blah _

_I have decided, for the sake of being able to tell Gaika's Poochyana from the many others in Pokemon, that she has nicknamed it Kuro._

_Gaika, in this, orders Kuro to Bite Torchic. In the game, he wouldn't have learned Bite yet, but that doesn't make much sense to me, seeing as he has teeth._

_**Review Replies:**_

_Mostly, in the reviews, people were commenting on how they liked my choice of a starter Pokemon. So, thanks, guys! I also welcome any ideas as to what Gaika should catch for her team._

**The Pokemon Sisters**

**Chapter 6: Friends and Fear **

Kuro growled at the boy, the white shards of its teeth glinting in its jaw. Looking slightly disconcerted, the boy's gripped his only Pokeball so hard his knuckles turned white. Then:  
"Go, Torchic!"

The little chick Pokemon burst out, chirping its name: "_Torch! Chick-chick, Torchic!_"

Kuro glared at it, a snarl gathering in its throat. It chirped back, trying to look tough and angry, and failing. Oblivious to the fact that his opponent was having much more success in the intimidation department, Philip grinned and ordered, "Torchic, use scratch!"

Gaika had to admit, the little Pokemon had been trained well-the scratch was perfectly aimed. Kuro, despite it's (**A/N** its? His? Hers? Whatever…lets just say his…) little training, managed to dodge away, bearing his teeth in anger.

"Bite it, Kuro!"

Grinning mischievously, the Poochyana propelled itself forward and latched onto the Torchic in a death-grip.

"Torrr!" the little bird cried, shaking in a futile attempt to get the dog-like Pokemon off.

"Torchic!" Philip was hopping up and down on the spot. "Try an Ember!"  
The stream of fire that burst from Torchic's beak hit it's mark, and the smell of singed fur choked through the air. Kuro let go immediately with a pained yelp. Then, the bite marks clear upon Torchic's neck and the burn sill stinging on Kuro's side, both Pokemon toppled over.

Philip and Gaika stared at their Pokemon, then at each other. Gaika was the first to stifle a smile.  
"Um…it's a tie then?" she said.

Philip was obviously struggling to keep the hard, angry look on his face, but in a moment, he sniggered, then chuckled, and then laughed outright.

"Do you need a potion?" he asked, his face flushed with mirth. "I have a few in my bag…" Gaika nodded gratefully.

It seemed Philip and quite a bit more then a 'few' potions in his bag. The whole thing was stuffed with potions, antidote, revives…everything a Pokemon could need to feel better after a battle.

"I'm known as a pretty good healer." The boy said, looking pleased with himself. "I always carry a good stock of items…"  
Gaika smiled, taking a potion. In a few moments, Kuro was up, barking happily around the feet of his mistress. Torchic was keeping well away from the Poochyana, obviously still feeling the pain of the bite on it's side.

"So, you just started out, too?"  
Philip gestured to the girl's Pokemon, then to his own. "I got Torchic a couple days ago."  
Gaika nodded, a bit shy suddenly. "I caught Kuro today. There were no starters left for me."  
Philip, who had lost his tough, determined attitude a while ago, smiled.

"Yeah, I was there. There was a nice girl; I think her name was Crystal. She got a Treecko. But the guy who got the Mudkip was a jerk."

Gaika nodded, absentmindedly streaking Kuro's head. She was wondering…where to go next?

Philip seemed to read her mind. "I'm heading to Oldale Town. Do you, erm, wanna tag along?"  
Gaika arched her eyebrows in suprise. Usually, people ignored her in favor of her sisters. But she smiled at him.

"Sure."

_A rather long way off, near the Fiery Path…_

The boy seemed to shrink into himself as they passed, their beaked masks cutting a whisper through the air. They pushed passed an old woman and stood in front of him, so close he could smell their heavy breath. The smaller figure stretched out a knobby hand, an invisible smirk spreading across their face.

"We know it's there. Come now, we're not that stupid." Despite the heaviness that spawned as they passed, the voice was brisk. "We didn't come all this way for nothing."

Shivering, the boy pressed the small and white ball in to the masked mans hand.

"Thank you."

The two continued on, stopping every so often to edge a persons Pokeball out of their hands, the fear of their presence lingering even after their masks had drifted out of sight.


	7. Lovers of Fear

_Alright, people, you're gonna have to deal with this: I'm just going to write this chapter and be done. I'm in a bad mood, and a lazy mood. Thank you for all the people who reviewed, but I'd really rather not hurt your feelings by giving you snappy replies. Once I've obtained a better mood (not the aforementioned lazy and bad), you'll get them. Promise._

_Warning: Badly Written 'Fear Fluffiness' as I call it. Which means it just basically sounds dumb. Too bad._

_Ah, yes. By the way, Kuro is the center of this chapter…it's still in Third Person, but it's also kind of from the Poochyana's Point of View._

_There is almost NO dialogue in this chapter…it's sort of a hint, or an in-between thing…_

As Phillip and Gaika strode along the short path to Oldale in silence, a presense much akin to a rising storm passed through the air. Kuro stiffened, his nose quivering in all directions in the hopes of tempting up a scent. Finding none, the Poochyana howled quietly.

Fear stilled his breath and the world seemed to freeze, as the feeling grew closer. It was not an ordinary, horror-movie chill that comes before the mist settles and monsters jump from the dark, but a consuming, hungry fear, of everything. The grass looked like demons, for heavens sake.

Above Kuro, the kind girl with the brown hair shuddered. Her Pokemon drew closer to her, half out of loyalty, but smothered by dread.

The group began to walk more slowly. No panic, just an acceptance of something terrible about to happen.

Phillip let out a sort off "Wahah!" which rose and died in his throat as he realized the object of his—what else?—fear was nothing more then a Wurmple, shuddering with it's own fright.

A shape rose ahead, terrifying to behold in the early twilight, before they realized it was the first of Oldale Town's house. The sun brightened. Terror died away at the first sight of the cheerful gardens and people chattering happily. The fear didn't want to come here, as if _it_ was frightened of the smiles and the flowers.

Off in the distance, two figures withdrew into themselves, vanishing, though they hadn't been seen in the first place. They could not come near the small, close-knit town, only wait for the next lone traveler to lure into the Fear. The travler that would be going away the town, away from flowers and laughter. Things like that…these figures didn't like them. Flowers didn't help Fear, laughter only hindered it.

As the departed, the figures licked their lips in anticipation. They loved it.

Fear.


End file.
